


Kisses are stupid anyway

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stydia, third grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by a reader on wattpad who wanted a third-grade stydia kiss. The fic starts in first grade when little Stiles and Lydia meet, and shows how him and Scott become friends with Lydia, and how Stiles totally doesn't like Lydia, because liking someone is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses are stupid anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a super cute one shot and I must admit I'm quite proud of myself. I wrote it fairly quickly and I'm happy with the result. Enjoy!

It was a Tuesday afternoon. The sun was shining. Birds were chirping in nearby trees. Loud screams and giggles could be heard as children ran around in the Beacon Hills middle school's playground in a happy chaos. Everything seemed perfect. But it wasn't. Because Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski's best (and only) friend was absent. And that left the little brunette boy alone. Now, Stiles Stilinski was usually full of enthusiasm, flailing his arms around or telling jokes with a mischievous spark in his eyes and most teachers probably would never have been able to tell that the boy was shy. He was in first grade, and what usually caught teachers' attention was his intelligence or his short attention-span. But the truth was that without Scott, Stiles Stilinski was lost. The two young boys had known each other since before they could even remember, and Scott's presence was indispensable to Stiles' confidence.

The little boy sat in a corner of the playground, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Stiles Stilinski was not happy. Scott wasn't even sick! He had no excuse for abandoning him like this. He remembered his best friend talking excitedly about a fishing trip with his father and that after seeing Stiles' disappointment, Scott had explained that this was the only time that he could see his father before he would leave for a business trip of some sort. Okay, so maybe that was a decent excuse. But the consequence was that Stiles was all alone, and he wasn't happy about it.

Stiles was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. He was so busy with mumbling grumpily to himself that he didn't notice the young girl approaching him. She sat down next to him and the boy jumped when he finally realized he wasn't alone. The girl turned her head towards him and gave him a big smile. Stiles was still wary. That's why he kept his arms crossed, went silent and stared decidedly in front of him.

The girl didn't seem fazed by the boy ignoring her.

“Hi. I'm Lydia.” She spoke in a soft but confident voice.

“I'm Stiles.” The brunette grumbled.

“Stiles? That's weird.” Lydia answered. And then she laughed.

At first, Stiles thought he should feel insulted. But as he looked at her, with her red -strawberry blond, he would later learn- tresses shaking around her, her eyes closed and her cheeks pink with laughter, he decided he liked her.

Stiles Stilinski had never been interested in girls. Scott had once kissed Lila Meyer on the cheek and then he had walked around holding her hand for about a week but Stiles had thought all of it was rubbish. What was even the point of holding someone's hand? You couldn't run or dig up stuff if your hand was stuck in someone else's.

But this girl seemed nice. She had pretty hair and green eyes and a mischievous grin that matched his own. Stiles decided then and there that he would be friends with Lydia Martin. Being friends was much more fun than holding each other's hands, he thought.

The two children spent the next three days together. That Tuesday, Lydia showed him how to climb on the playhouse's roof and Stiles taught her how to properly play the detective. After all, he was the son's sheriff. He was definitely the best inspector around this playground. On Wednesday, they saved a bee from being crushed under Matthew Tinsly's shoe and put it on a leaf. Then they watched it fly away, and it gave them an idea for this awesome new game. On Thursday, Stiles came home with Lydia and her mother made them cookies. They ate the delicious chocolate goodies while watching Scooby-Doo and then did some reading exercises together. Lydia was really good at reading. She could read super fast and she never stuttered. Stiles was amazed by this and Lydia smiled proudly, before giving him all her tips and tricks.

Scott came back on Friday. Stiles was almost disappointed to see his best friend again. Having Scott back meant that Lydia would leave, right? But Stiles Stilinski was wrong. Lydia came to see them during the daily morning break and introduced herself to Scott, who smiled broadly and shook her hand very ceremoniously. The tan boy and Lydia became friends quickly, but never as close as Stiles and Lydia. The brunette boy couldn't help but feel happy that. He knew it was selfish, but he almost wanted to keep Lydia to himself, or at least to be her best friend. And that's exactly what he was.

 

\----

 

Two years later, the three children were just as inseparable. Scott, Lydia and Stiles did everything together. They had grown a lot, but mostly physically. They still played the same games and laughed at the same jokes. Scott and Stiles still competed to be the fastest at running, even though everyone knew that it was Scott. Lydia and Stiles still tried to outsmart each other and finish their exercise sheet before the other. The three friends would spend every break together, sit together at lunch, and go to each other's houses on the week ends. Everything seemed perfect. Until it wasn't.

One day, Lydia and the boys were playing on the swings, when Leo Henning walked towards them. He stopped in front of Lydia and asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Stiles was really mad. Who did that Leo think he was he to interrupt their game to ask something this stupid? But he didn't do anything. He stayed back, and gasped when he saw the strawberry blond nodding her head and smiling at the other boy. Going out with someone was useless. Kissing people on the cheek, or even on the mouth, wasn't fun, and you couldn't play games if the other kept holding your hand. Stiles thought that all of it was rubbish. But surprisingly, it was even more rubbish when it was Lydia, and not Scott who was involved. Neither of the boys said anything and they watched, dumbfounded, as their friend walked away with Leo.

Lydia came to see the boys to play with them the day after the 'incident', as if nothing had happened. When Stiles asked her if she was still Leo's girlfriend, she giggled and said yes. The boy didn't talk to for a week.

After said week, Beacon Hills middle school's infamous couple had broken up. No tears were shed, and no feelings were hurt. It was third grade after all. Lydia and Leo simply stopped holding each other's hand. Stiles ignored Lydia for one more day, but when he was really sure that she wasn't anyone's girlfriend anymore, everything went back to normal.

Well, almost everything. Scott was now convinced that Stiles liked Lydia, which was completely _stupid_. As he had voiced multiple times, going out with someone was useless. Why would he even like Lydia? Sure, she was pretty. Her hair was red and blond at the same time, and it shone really bright in the sunlight. Her eyes were this really cool green color and her nose was splattered with millions of tiny freckles. And she was nice, and smart, and funny. Okay, so maybe he did like her. But was that forbidden?

Stiles still didn't say anything. But ever since he had realized that maybe he liked Lydia, he felt different. For instance, he would now always lose their competitions about who would fill out the exercise sheet the fastest, because he kept getting distracted watching Lydia think. It was really cute. She would scrunch her brows together and huff when she struggled on an answer. But he didn't mind the losing too much. Lydia was also really cute when she won. She would throw her arms in the air and giggle and get all pink in the face. What Stiles didn't know was that he blushed too when she looked at him like that.

One Saturday afternoon, Stiles and Lydia were in Stiles backyard playing Cluedo. Detective games had always been their favorites. Scott wasn't there because he had gone shopping with his mom. So the two other friends were alone, playing board games, sipping on their lemonades and laughing, until Lydia surprised Stiles.

“Is it true that you like me?” She asked suddenly.

Stiles stopped mid-laugh and looked at her with wide eyes. “Wh-what?” He muttered.

“Scott said you liked me.” She answered simply, looking into his eyes.

“Do you?” She asked again.

Stiles was at a loss for words, so he just nodded, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Lydia smiled widely.

The boy smiled back, hopeful. “Do you? Like me, I mean...” He spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper.

Lydia didn't answer. Instead, she nodded and got up from the chair she was sitting in. She came over to his side of the table and stopped in front of him.

“Do you wanna kiss?” The strawberry blond asked excitedly.

Again, Stiles was too dumbfounded to speak, so he nodded. Lydia blushed, then she closed her eyes, leaned towards him and stopped a millimeter away from the boy's lips. Stiles closed his eyes as well, and pushed his mouth towards her very eagerly.

It was on that same afternoon that Stiles decided that maybe liking someone wasn't all rubbish after all. The kiss lasted all of two seconds. It was just a peck on the lips, really. But the memory stayed engraved in Stiles Stilinski's mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. If you want to request one shots, you can do so in the comments below or on my tumblr (araniaexumae). Have a great day! Love, Elsa


End file.
